Containers are known for storing and transporting items. One type of container is made from corrugated fiberboard. Some containers require a user to use both of the user's hands to lift the container, typically from opposite sides.
The present inventors recognized a need for a container that is easy to carry. The present inventors recognized a need for a container that has a handle extending from the top of the container. The present inventors recognized the need for a container with a handle positioned so that the container could be carried with one hand. The present inventors recognized the need for a container with top centrally located handles. The present inventors recognized the need for a container with a handle embedded in the top panel of the container. The present inventors recognized the need for container with a handle that can be compactly stored when not in use. The present inventors recognized the need for a container with the handle formed in a top panel of the container. The present inventors recognized the need for a handle that can be formed of the same material as the container.